


Honeysuckle

by zimathan (skyteglad)



Series: Space Invaders NSFW [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Antennae, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Sensitive Antennae, Tak is a menace, They are in love..., Trans Character, Trans Dib (Invader Zim), Vaginal Sex, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyteglad/pseuds/zimathan
Summary: Zim's heat has started up again, and Dib is eager to help out.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), ZaDr - Relationship
Series: Space Invaders NSFW [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974526
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Honeysuckle

Under his breath, Zim thanked himself for his competence yesterday.

Not only did he have the foresight to talk to Dib, but he was correct in his hypothesis. That niggling little feeling… persistent and aching, the feeling you get right before your body decides it _hates_ you… it was the only warning before the storm - and unlike last time, Zim was ready.

Or, as ready as he could be.

The irken had tugged Dib aside from their work, his voice hushed as he mentioned that special time, and the human was more than willing to accommodate. This was consent, whole and solid and sweet - the human wouldn’t have to worry this time and if he knew, he was on board.

If _Zim_ knew, he was on board.

And thank every damn star in the universe he did that, the irken thought to himself as he woke the next day, sore, aching, _needy_. Fuck, dammit, he _itched_ for contact - in every goddamn way. It was so weird, some stupid biological shot to the head. Irkens didn’t typically _need_ this, they never did, but since obtaining a steady mate, Zim assumed he triggered some sort of… deep, ancestral desire.

The day was long and it’d only been two hours since he woke up. He stayed strong, resilient, ignoring it as best he could as he did his work - he… he could do this… Just focus on your work. Focus.

His meeting with another ally leader went well - something, something, ‘we’d like to help this planet’, something, something, ‘armada bad’ -- who was he kidding, Zim paid zero attention the whole time. He worked on autopilot, nodding his head as he let Tak take up the slack. He hated meetings on a _good_ day, and _it was not a good day_!

Maybe it was the fact his face was a specific shade of flushed, maybe it was the fact he barely said a word despite his boisterous personality, or maybe Tak just knew him too damn well after all these years running a resistance with her - but the other damn alien knew what was up the second they walked out of the meeting.

She didn’t vocalize it, but she stared. Zim knew she was staring. Arms wrapped tight around his chest, claws tapping in an antsy motion as they walked down one of the long, metallic hallways towards their personal rooms, the irken kept his mouth tightly shut and his eyes focused straight ahead. God, she knew. He knew she knew. She knew she knew. Just say something -

“So I take it you’re going to need the week off,” the irken stated as her deep violet eyes drifted down the hallway, her voice so nonchalant that Zim could throw her out the damn airlock. How dare she be so casual about his suffering!

“Hah! What? What do you mean, Tak, Zim is perfectly capable of doing his job, there is no need to take the week -”

“Maybe you should take a week and a half off so I don’t have to listen to your fat mouth for a bit.” Her interruption was accompanied by a smirk, her expression turning back to Zim as he gawked in place, the blue of his cheeks flustering in indignation.

With a huff, Zim stopped in place, stomping his feet. His antennae fluttered angrily, but that just got Tak coughing, waving a hand over her face with a scrunched up expression. He opened his mouth, ready to retort, but she spoke faster than he could compute. “We get it, Zim, you’re in heat, stop with your nasty ass pheromoning shit.”

Oh, he could just die.

Letting out a flustered squeak, the irken grabbed his antennae, pulling them over his face and tapping his feet wildly on the ground. “S-silence, you!” He let go, the antennae snapping backwards as his fists balled up and slapped down through the air a few times. Very tantrum-esc. “Zim is perfectly fine and _not_ in this _’heat’_ thing you are mentioning!”

Tak stared at him, unimpressed, before letting out a hum, tapping her cheek right under her mole and leaning back. “Hmm, _two_ weeks. You’re so _cranky_ when you’re like this.” She grinned wide, a shit-eating grin.

Zim screamed.

“I hate you, Tak! Zim swears by this - you should sleep with one eye open, you, you… purple… bitch!”

Tut, tut, tut. “Aww, you can’t even come up with good comebacks…” Crossing her arms, she smiled gently, gesturing with her head. “Look, Zim, we got it covered. I’ll tell Skoodge you and Dib will be out of commission for a bit, we can handle it. I mean, it’d be better you tend to that then have another conniption like _last_ time -”

“ _We do not speak of the last time._ ”

“Lips are sealed. Go to your chamber, I’ll go grab Dib.” Turning on her heel, the alien began to walk back down the hall, clicking her feet against the floor as she walked. Under her breath, Tak muttered one last little jab, “not like he doesn’t already know,” before disappearing around a corner and letting Zim be alone.

Alone to focus on the overwhelming itch across his body.

A pitiful whine escaped his throat as the irken stood in the hallway, uncomfortable as he clutched his arms around his chest and tapped his foot softly. At least everything would be okay, but now that his distractions were gone… he really did have nothing to preoccupy his mind as he thought about what was, uh, going on.

Irkens had had so much uncoded from their biology, so why the hell did _he_ have to suffer through this so often now. ~~Stupid Dib, making him fall in love, making him have that stupid urge pop up. Stupid, stupid, stupid.~~

The walk to his chamber was a blur, it was on total autopilot as the irken had no choice but to focus. No choice but to think about how needy he felt, how achy he was, how ~~horny he~~ \- augh! Entering his room, the invader let out another long, groan, smacking his head with his hand and slumping to his and Dib’s bed.

~~It smelled like Dib.~~

Stupid Dib.

He flopped on it belly-first, grumbling pitifully. Kicking his legs, he slowly pushed himself further on the bed, his hands gripping the sheets tight and pulling them over his head. Stupid Dib, stupid hormones, stupid heat! ~~These sheets smelled like Dib so much it burned.~~ He felt so pitiful. He was so pitiful.

Zim wiggled more and more under the blanket, shuffling under until only his feet stuck out, where they kicked in frustration as he stewed in his own personal hell. It wasn’t _that_ bad, really - most of this was simply him being overdramatic. But damn, damn was he distracted as fuck.

By the time the human had entered the room, the whole place was filled with the thick and heavy scent of honey. Overly sweet, almost candied honey. Dib winced, just a little, pulling his shirt over his nose as he walked further in, locking the door behind him. He was silent in his steps, not wanting to alert his irken of his presence.

The scent wasn’t a bad one - it had been concocted specifically _for_ the human. The honey-sweet smell coated his mouth as he breathed in, and after a moment of getting used to it again, it wasn’t that overpowering. Despite his quiet steps, the irken knew immediately he was here, letting out a loud, long groan.

“Hey, spaceboy.” Dib smiled softly as he lowered his shirt from his nose and approached the bed. No point in being quiet if you’re already caught.

Zim just groaned louder.

Sitting on the bed, the human looked at the bundle of sheets, watching as Zim’s claws seemed to grab them harder and pull them over his head. “You feeling okay? I figured it’d be better if I left before you woke this morning so you wouldn’t be suffering too much -”

The irken kicked his feet.

His smile grew gentle, his voice soft. “Hey, I know we talked about it last night, but if you don’t want to do anything, that’s okay. I can leave if you need.”

Zim stilled. He sat up, the thick space-colored blanket still over his head. Flailing for a second, the blanket slid off his face and Zim stared at Dib, brows furrowed. “Zim didn’t say that.”

Chuckling, Dib grinned, patting his hands rhythmically against his legs. “You didn’t, but I don’t want to make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” The human glanced towards the door. “If you need me to go, I’m okay with going. I’ll bring you… soup or something, or just not bug you until later. I’m sure Skoodge’d let me sleep in his room if you need -”

A clawed hand grabbed Dib’s sleeve, squeezing it and tugging gently. “Nn.” The irken pouted, antennae pinned back. “We discussed it yesterday, and Zim still would like to do things. I appreciate your concern, but you… you stay here.”

For a second, the human merely stared, before nodding. “Yeah, okay, I can do that.”

Slowly, cautiously, letting Dib bail if needed, the irken scooted closer, pushing his head under Dib’s arm and nuzzling up his chest. He breathed in his scent, mentally cursing himself for being _so_ gay, but clinging close nonetheless. 

A gentle, steady purr kicked up in his throat - an entirely unconscious action as he nuzzled his cheek against the human and buried his face. His clothes smelled so damn good, and without a single thought his antennae fluttered, lifting to flap against Dib’s face. The human snorted, waving his hand against the fluttering before smoothing it over the back of his irken’s head.

Zim lifted his head into the hand, the purr growing louder as a soft chitter escaped his throat.

Dib pet his mate, wrapping his arm around the irken and holding him close. The ache was still there, but just being near the human seemed to make it a little more dull. He felt safe, and comfortable. Mostly.

Fuschia eyes lifted up after a while of them cuddling, brows furrowed in worry. Now was his turn to make sure this was okay. “You know you don’t - you don’t _have_ to do anything, right?” His usually loud and boisterous voice was gentle, concerned. “Like, like if you need me to back off or anything, you can tell me! Zim - _I_ don’t want you to feel pressured.”

For a second, Dib stared in confusion, head tilted to the side, before snorting loudly. “Oh, don’t worry about it. I’ll let you know if I need to stop.” He pressed a warm kiss to Zim’s head, earning a pleased chirp. “We established boundaries yesterday, and I’ll establish boundaries as we go - but you have to do that, too! Got it?”

“Got it.” Zim paused, scooting closer and laying his head in Dib’s lap. “Are, are you still sure you’d like to, er… do… other things?”

“Yeah.”

“...” The irken squinted. “Is it because you like those Earth fanned fictions?”

“Oh yeah.” Dib thought for a moment. “Partially. I also just like you in general, though. But, yeah, the fanfictions help.”

Hmm. “Do you want to, do things now?”

“I knew what I might be getting into when I walked in.” Dib grinned wide, looking almost _suave_ and _confident_. ~~Zim swooned a little internally.~~ “You know my bounds, the door is locked, I went pee and got ready, we’re good.”

The irken stared, squinting some more. Sliding a gloved hand under Dib’s shirt, holding onto his warm, human back, Zim wiggled. “A-and you’ll let me know if you need to stop?”

“Will you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then yes.”

Then it was settled. Biting his lip, the irken glanced towards the rest of the bed, then up to Dib. He sat up, pressing a small kiss to his human’s lips, and shuffled further onto the bed, aligning himself in the center and crossing his legs. Dib followed suit, sliding onto the comforters and smiling pleasantly. 

“Are you ready?” The human touched his hand against Zim’s knee. The irken nodded. “You gotta say it.” Dib simply reminded him, which earned a scoff and a dramatic eyeroll.

“ _Yes_ , Zim is _ready_. Ready to be dick deep in you.” His face flushed deep blue, his hands flying to cover his eyes. “That was so crude, I’m so sorry.”

A kiss was pressed to his head as Dib placed his hands on Zim’s shoulders. “Oh, no, don’t worry, I’m ready for that, too.” The irken squeaked, slapping his antennae on Dib’s face and earning a loud laugh.

Once the antennae slapping stopped, the human led Zim backwards into the sheets, pressing his lips against the irken’s cheeks and climbing on top of him. A gentle exhale exited from the unusually warm alien, who let his arms go limp against the bed for just a moment. He chased Dib’s mouth, pressing their lips together in a kiss before raising his claws to wrap around Dib’s torso. 

The two kissed for a moment, warm and passionate, each of them drinking in each other’s scents at each pause. A leg looped around Dib’s middle, and a hand caressed Zim’s cheek.

Pulling back, Dib smiled, admiring his alien partner and snickering softly at the pitiful expression on Zim’s face. “We have to stop kissing in order to do other things, Zim.” The irken just pouted, sticking his tongue out.

The aching was subdued now that there had been contact, but damn did the alien just… want Dib so bad. He didn’t want any contact to stop, and as the human pulled away to lift his shirt over his head, Zim couldn’t help but whine and wiggle. He itched and wanted desperately for Dib to scratch it.

As the shirt came over his head and his pants were depantsed, Zim stared with wide eyes at his now naked mate. He was so damn pretty. Like, wow. Wow. Even though his human form had died long ago and been replaced by a new one, the deep scars of their past rivalry littered his body like a proud medallion. The surgical scars from his top surgery, the deep cut over his shoulder, the scratch marks and bite marks of their past scuffs… the both of them loved those scars so much.

They were proof of how deep their relationship was - battle scars for all they’ve gone through together, and while Zim’s undressed form had no marks of their past, Dib’s body was like a map of their relationship. The scars that had been born of hate or malice were now laced in genuine love and affection, and as the irken reached up to slide his thumb over one of the healed over injuries, Dib smiled brightly.

It was a marking that never faded, and Dib was more than proud of them. He loved them, and he loved Zim. “Having fun admiring the view?”

The irken simply nodded, smiling softly. “You’re as beautiful as ever, Dib-stink.” So preoccupied with the view, he hadn’t even realized it was his turn to undress. Clearing his throat, Zim shook his head and sat up, hurriedly removing his own top while Dib touched the hem of his pants.

“I can help if you need.”

Well, now Zim was just gay. Puffing into a warm, blue ball of fluster, the irken grinned widely and snorted. “You may undress the Mighty Zim, you’ve earned that right.” Dib simply snorted, shook his head, and helped tug the bottoms down as Zim bit the tip of his glove and began to slowly pull them off.

It was rare for the irken to be degloved. Textures on his hands were usually very overstimulating, but when you’re in heat, overstimulation is a _suggestion_. His need for touch, for feeling, for stimulation in general, just left a lasting need. And if his hands got overstimmed from this... well that just made it a good day.

With the two fully undressed, they were now free to do more than just admire. (Though, Dib did take a moment to drink in the sight of his beloved irken as well. His lean, strong muscles, his gorgeous green skin, the very light freckling over parts of his body that Dib swore looked like little clusters of constellations…) Brushing his hand over the irken’s side, the human relished the way Zim just _melted_. He positively dissolved like putty in Dib’s hands, a small series of chirps sounding from within his chest.

“If this got that reaction out of you, I can’t _wait_ until you form something to have fun with.” Dib purred, his smile sultry and flirty as he prompted Zim to ‘form something to have fun with’. The irken merely snorted, leading the human backwards.

“Eh… that can wait.” Despite how desperate his body ached for his own pleasure, Zim knew he could wait for it and do some things for his mate first. Dib tilted his head, watching with confusion as the irken kissed his cheek and lowered himself away from his face.

It wasn’t until Zim cradled Dib’s ass in one hand and looped his leg over his shoulders with the other that Dib finally caught on.

Positioning himself with his face above Dib’s crotch, Zim looked up at the human. His antennae were held high, interested and flicking more pheromones into the air as he awaited permission. “You’re okay with this?”

The human’s face was _bright_ red, and with a dazed smile, he simply nodded. “Uh huh.”

It began slow at first. The alien tongue slipped out as he began with smoothing his thumb over the little bulb of Dib’s clit. He was gentle, careful, but after a few delicate twirls, the irken pressed the ridged tongue against the bud.

A shudder went through his human, who let his eyes drift closed and let his head fall back. It wouldn’t be an instantaneous effect, but it was still a nice feeling. Especially as Zim slid his tongue back and forth, lapping at the bulb, smoothing it over with the tip of his tongue and giving it the stimulation he knew Dib enjoyed.

The human absently grabbed for a few pillows as Zim worked, cramming them under his head and propping him up a little. His legs looped around the alien’s shoulders, careful of his PAK. All the while Zim stroked his tongue over Dib’s clit, his folds, a deep rumble vibrating through his chest. One hand kneaded Dib’s ass, while the other gripped the warmth of his stomach.

After a while, once he was certain Dib was prepped well enough, and after he felt the subtle twitches of his hips begin, Zim lowered himself. Fuschia eyes lifted to catch the human’s face as he pressed his tongue against Dib’s entry, slow and careful as he slipped it inside. An involuntary gasp and moan struck a chord within the irken, who used it to push himself further.

He twitched his tongue within, the two of them more than thankful for both the shape and prehensility of the organ. Slipping his tongue within Dib’s walls, the irken worked slow at first, reaching in and stroking against every little bit he could. Irken tongues were long, he could go _deep_ \- and he was sure to do just that. Zim paused every so often as he went, mapping out Dib’s body and letting his eyes close to focus. He hit every spot he could remember, every spot that made Dib’s hips twitch a little harder, and before long, the irken welcomed his mate into grinding against him.

A hand stroked against his head, petting him and gripping gently on his scalp. Zim quickened his pace, eating Dib out like he was lunch, and Dib was loving it. The irken never could do some things humans liked - his claws were too sharp, after all, but this worked out just as well. If not better. A little xenophile like Dib relished the fact that he had an alien to lick him inside out.

Whines and moans now laced the human’s heavy breaths, and Zim drank the sounds in, using them as more and more fuel. Dib gripped him harder, with both hands now, holding him deeper and deeper inside. His legs grasped his mate, and before they knew it, slick walls tightened around Zim’s tongue. Waves of pleasure shot through the human, who’s sounds simply grew louder as he spat praises out at the irken. Zim kept his tongue in deep, wiggling and twisting it and letting it shift against the ripples, allowing himself to taste his beloved partner.

When Dib was done, trembling and panting and letting his limbs go limp, the irken finally pulled away, his long tongue lolling out for a moment as he caught his own breath. Raising himself, Zim shuffled on top of his boyfriend, nuzzling a slightly dampened cheek against Dib’s chest. Arms wrapped around him and held him close.

“Did Zim do good?” The irken questioned. He always did good, he was well aware of how well he did, but maybe he wanted to hear it from Dib himself.

The human nodded, letting out a dazed ‘mhm’, while he nuzzled his warm cheek against Zim’s head. Zim purred, letting Dib settle for a moment in the afterglow before pulling back.

Now that he was no longer occupied, that ache he felt was only stronger. His core temperature was so warm it rivaled a human fever, and Zim bit his lip as he sat up across from Dib. “Are you okay with more…?” He prayed Dib said yes.

And Dib did. The human smiled brightly, wildly, taking off his glasses and shoving them towards a nightstand. “Yes, yes I am. You’re going to form something now, right…?”

The irken mimicked him. “Yes. Yes I am.”

His PAK began to whir softly, starting up to form whatever Zim needed. The process went a bit quicker than usual - likely due to the fact that the PAK, too, was horny as fuck. The genitals that formed were more… standard, almost. This kind of apparatus usually appeared during Zim’s heats, so the two of them had long since hypothesized that this was more akin to how irken biology used to be.

The long base had a gradient of green skin into a faded pink color - one matching the ports on his PAK. Dark stripes that mirrored the ridges on his tongue were also present, introducing an interesting texture. The shaft, as usual, led to a vaginal-type unit below. It was pretty unremarkable, Zim thought - some of his other equipment seemed cooler or better in some way - but Dib disagreed. Dib disagreed so hard.

The human was caught staring at it. He always stared, always so interested - in more ways than one - over whatever genitals formed for the irken. Softly, but with feeling, the human whistled, more than prepared to take that sucker in. 

Thankfully, prep was not required to get this little guy ready. He stood tall and strong. Even more thankfully - a slick substance coated the entire shaft. It was self-lubricating, enough so that it wouldn’t harm Dib the slightest bit. A relief, really - something about the texture of having lube on his hands really bugged Zim. However, lube on his dick? No, that’s fine, that’s welcomed.

Clearing his throat, the irken looked up at his mate. A sultry smile touched his face as he ground his dick gently against Dib’s leg. Oh, god, the stimulation. Yes, Zim was living. “Are you, er - are you ready?”

Dib lifted his leg up, hooking it around Zim’s pelvis. “For the wonderful, powerful Zim to make me all his? Without a doubt.” A sharp chirp echoed from within the alien, who’s antennae fluttered. Yes, yes, praise Zim.

He took Dib’s hands in his, smoothing his thumb over one and looking at them softly. With the permission to start given, Zim took it, pushing Dib’s hands back and pinning them against the mattress. Dib grinned, flashing his fangs as his eyes went half-lidded. Hell yes. _Hell_ yes.

Zim positioned himself, looming over his mate with a hungry look in his eyes. His heat was swinging full force now, the need ranked to a hundred. “Biting still good?” The irken mumbled as he released one of Dib’s hands so he could grab his dick and help lead it in.

The both of them shuddered as the appendage slipped in without any struggles, nestling in deep. Dib let out a breathy sigh, content with the feeling of fullness and adjusting fast. “Absolutely. Try to not draw blood today, though - not really feeling that right now.”

“Gotcha.” Pinning the human’s wrist back again, Zim breathed him in and pushed their hips flush. A long sequence of chitters echoed out, and the irken pressed a kiss to Dib’s lips. Pulling his hips back just a little, Zim pushed forwards again, slow and easy for now. Their breath hitched in their kiss, and the pace began.

It was gentle for a few seconds, giving them time to adjust without any risk of pain - but Dib had been prepped. Well prepped. The pace quickened, steadily going faster until they were now at a comfortable, swift speed. The irken released his mate’s lips, letting Dib suck in air as Zim moved his kisses down Dib’s cheek. His jaw. His neck. The pace was pretty consistent for now, with the irken thrusting almost desperately into Dib. Admittedly, he was desperate. The boiling in his gut wanted as much contact as possible.

“You’re holding out well, my prized little rival,” the irken murmured, commenting on the fact that Dib had held back most of his glorious sounds. “Do you not want to give Zim the satisfaction of hearing you squirm?”

It was absolute foreplay and the both of them fucking _loved_ this shit. A soft, breathy, haughty laugh escaped the human, who grinned a toothy grin as he gave more room to access his neck. “Aw, sorry space _roach_ , you’ll have to try harder than that to make me bow to your alien menace.”

Purring loudly, Zim bit down, his sharp zipper teeth clamping on the nape of Dib’s neck and sucking gently. He didn’t draw blood, cautious of how much pressure he put as he rammed a little harder into his mate. Dib bit his lip, doing his absolute best to stifle a loud moan that threatened to escape.

His jaws unclamped, and for a moment the alien admired the bright red mark that blossomed over Dib’s neck. Oh yeah, that’d stick. With a kiss to seal it in, Zim went back to his steadier pace and lifted himself up to beam down at his Dib. “Zim will make your whole world spin, you’ll have no choice but to bow at the _sight_ of me.”

“And let you win? Hah, you underestimate the mighty human race!” Dib breathed, grinning wildly as he wrapped his legs tight around Zim and managed one hand out from under Zim’s. His free fingers grasped the irken’s side, painted black nails burrowing into his ribs and scratching downwards.

The irken shuddered, pace thrown off as he let out a low, _loud_ moan, forehead dropping against Dib’s shoulder. Dammit, he had such a handicap right now, the simple gesture knocking the wind from under him as he buried deep within his partner and rocked pathetically. Zim panted, letting out a growl and glaring up at the human.

Dib looked so smug, so proud of himself. The irken huffed, latching his teeth onto the other side of his neck. He was still careful to not draw blood, but no goddamn way was he going to let Dib get away with that. It was positioned in such a spot he _knew_ would get the human to moan.

And Dib did.

He couldn’t bite his lip to save it this time, the human gasped, clutching Zim’s side harder and bucking his hips against Zim’s cock as he let out a loud, low groan. He tried to save it, panting out a series of breathy laughs, but nothing could prevent the pride that appeared on his alien’s face as Zim released the bite. He glowered down proudly at Dib, grinning menacingly.

Dib conceded, grin lopsided as he purred a husky purr up at his beloved. “Alright, alright, sorry for the low blow. You got me, you little menace, I cannot escape your wooing… I am trapped under your spell, my king.”

He was playing _so_ dirty. A pleased, flustered chirp-purring combo broke out, and Zim’s hips snapped forward once more, earning a keen. Butting his head against Dib’s, Zim’s antennae curled around his cowlick. “That you are. Let’s see if Zim can get you to beg for your new overlord.”

Humming, the human stalled, trying to decide if he wanted to give Zim that satisfaction yet or ride it out until they were closer to done. After a moment of consideration… closer to done it was. 

“You’ll have to give it your best shot, then.” The words whispered in Zim’s ‘ear’ like a taunt, the devilish grin dripping into each syllable. The in heat irken shuddered, pressing his form against Dib’s and savoring the skin contact for a moment. He was like a melted puddle at that, but this was _his_ time to shine and dominate his mate.

His hips slowed to a stop - an action that he struggled to keep, desperate to keep grinding at the very least. Zim pushed himself up, hands looping around Dib’s shoulders before hoisting them up into another position. It was a bit difficult with his dick deep inside the human, but there was no way in hell he’d break that contact right now.

With a grimace, Dib helped rearrange the two, and by the end of it Dib was riding Zim while Zim propped himself up by the wall. The human was kind to his mate, grinding slowly to keep the stimulation going while they figured things out - something that drove the irken _crazy_.

Panting pitifully, Zim twitched gently, settling back and looking his mate over. “This a good position?”

“Yes. You?”  
“I could be fucking you on the ceiling right now and it’d be a good position for me.”  
“... We should try that sometime. Not today, though, I’d have to figure some shit out for that first, but…”

Clawed hands drifted down Dib’s form, admiring every bit of the human’s body. The soft, human skin, the warmth it exuded, the fuzziness of the tiny little hairs all over, the divots those scars left… Zim brought his claws to Dib’s back, fingers brushing the soft, tender skin around the PAK Dib wore so proudly. It earned a shiver, with the human pressing against his mate and nuzzling his head. Zim relished the contact, breathing in his musky scent and letting out a series of chitters.

Gradually, they began to pick up their pace again. Dib lifted himself up and lowered himself down, building more friction as the irken cradled his hands up to the human’s plump ass and helped him move. This was a much better position, the two decided, as the human let his hands brush against Zim’s body and Zim bucked his dick up into Dib.

They locked lips again, this time with Dib opening his mouth just enough for Zim to slip his tongue inside to explore. A human hand found its way to the alien’s antennae, brushing up the stalk carefully before planting two fingers at the base and rubbing in slow, gentle circles. The invader gasped, pulling back from the kiss enough to keen and tilt his head back into the sensation.

Dib kept up his pace, and began to press his own kisses along Zim’s strong jaw. “Is this good, my lord?” His response was more little noises from the alien and more bucking of hips - but that was alright by Dib.

They were beginning to grow close, and as they grew closer, the pace picked up. The irken buried his face in Dib’s shoulder, letting out soft growls as he pumped his dick into his mate a little harder, a little faster. Claws drug down his spine, tender enough to not cause harm, but rough enough that it _felt_. “Are you, gonna beg now?” Zim growled, unsure if he could even hold out enough to let Dib beg.

The human moaned softly, but stayed stubborn, really making his mate work for it. “Mmm, no, I’m good.” Dib breathed, snickering to himself. What was Zim going to do, go harder? Not only could Dib handle that, but he’d gladly welcome it.

Only Zim did not do that. Just because he was in heat didn’t mean he had no control. His pace slowed drastically, growing to be painfully slow. It was enough to keep them going but not nearly enough stimulation - it _pained_ Zim but by _fuck_ was he going to get Dib to whine for him. It wasn’t just Zim upset with it, at least - Dib let out a small ‘hey!’ as the stimulation crept along, pouting and glaring at his mate.

He whined angrily, and tried to grind out his own stimulation, only for Zim to grab him by the hips and keep him in place. His teeth flashed besides Dib’s ear, the irken’s voice dark and commanding - “Beg.”

“And if I don’t?” He hissed in response, nails digging into his partner’s skin.

Without a word, Zim used all his willpower to stop moving entirely. No grinding, no thrusting, no nothing. He got _nothing_.

Dib whined again, growing more and more frustrated. They were _so_ close, and he _knew_ how much Zim needed this. How much _he_ needed this. Growling softly, the human inhaled. And then exhaled, nuzzling his head against his alien’s.

Fine. If he wanted begging, he’d get the most _sweet_ , _praise_ -filled begging Dib could muster.

“Please, my king… you’ve done so good, please give me all you’ve got?”

Yeah, that’d work. Zim clicked in his throat, shuddering before doing as he was told - as he was _begged_. “Good boy.” The pace went from zero to a hundred, Zim didn’t hold back at all, giving them both the stimulation they craved.

He was sure to hit all the sweet spots he could, give every bit of care and attention to his mate as possible before they climaxed. Zim was always so noisy during his heats, but the fact that Dib’s tempo started to match his own was a godsend. Magma filled his guts, leaving him burning for more, and more...

It didn’t take long for them to spill over. The invader held out the best he could, waiting for Dib’s orgasm to come before he slipped his dick out fast. As wave after wave knocked Dib out, causing him to shake and collapse against his mate, Zim let himself make his own mess. The warm substance shooting between them relentlessly.

With the round over, and the orgasm tapering off, the alien went limp against the bed, head lulled back as heavy breaths escaped him. He shivered underneath Dib, twitching and whimpering softly - the aching in his body was subsiding, but damn was his heat still strong. They both knew how long these lasted, at least.

Arms wrapped around his human, Zim pressed his face to his chest, letting out a loud, low purr as he snuggled close. His dominance faded, the irken simply happy and overjoyed to be near his mate. Pheromones flooded from his antennae as they fluttered, causing Dib to tilt his head away to sneeze.

“A little strong there, buddy.” The human mumbled, but returned the snuggle, wrapping his arms tight around Zim and flopping next to him. “Did you have fun?”

The response was a content hum and a purr. Dib pet Zim’s head, pressing a kiss to it. “Are you done?”

Zim lifted his leg into the air. No, he was not.

Taking a moment to relax, the human nodded his head slowly in understanding. “Gotcha.” These heats usually went around the same way every time, Dib’s noticed. They last about a week, with the first two days being the strongest, and the last few days tapering off. Zim needed doted on, he needed company, and he was clingy - and everytime they were ready to have sex, Zim’d be dominant the first go around, and submissive as hell the rest of the time.

Which Dib was very okay with.

The irken rubbed himself close to his mate, wanting as much contact as possible. He needed it, he needed to feel close and loved and wanted - and Dib was fine with providing that. Petting the irken’s head, Dib readied himself for the next go, exhaling slowly. “Alright. Round three.” Pushing himself up, he looked down between them.

Had Zim not been in heat, the irken would be disgusted by the state they were in. Dirty, sweaty, gross. But, right now, he did not care. Well, he cared a little, grimacing at the gunk between them, but it was fine. 

Now, however, Zim cared much more about the lack of contact, whimpering and whining and making grabby hands towards his mate. ‘Round three’ implied more, but he wanted cuddles goddammit! “Are you sure you want to go again?”

The human smiled softly, brushing a hand over Zim’s cheek, cupping his jaw. Zim melted into the hand, purring loudly. “I’d be honored to keep fucking my wonderful irken.” Crude language, sweet sentiment - the invader melted even more, wrapping a leg around Dib and bringing him close.

Exhaling a sigh, the human repositioned himself again, thankful that alien dicks didn’t need a break before going again. Judging by how hard it still was, he was convinced Zim genuinely never had a refractory period - which was so damn helpful. Careful in his movements, Dib lowered himself enough to push his clit to the ridged dick below, sliding over it.

He began his grind, relishing the whimpers Zim gave him with each long stroke he gave. It felt nice - very nice. The ridges of the irken’s cock weren’t a bad texture at all - they gave him a little something extra to be excited about. “You’re doing wonderful, space bug. Does this feel okay?”

Zim nodded eagerly, eyes half-lidded as he drank in the view from down there. With Dib over him like this, the human appeared tall - he’d always _been_ tall, but he seemed just a bit taller. “Yes, My Tallest, it does.” He murmured, claws kneading on whatever skin he could reach.

The pet name was one that went straight to Dib’s ego, and subsequently, his dick as well. Shuddering, the human grinned, snorting softly and lifting himself up. Zim whined, but Dib only lifted up to help move the dick inside, so as soon as he lowered himself back, that pitiful whine turned into a loud moan. 

Dib bit his lip, exhaling sharply from his nose before grinding once again on Zim’s cock. It was like before, but this time the balance had shifted. They’d begun with Zim working to make Dib feel good, and now Dib was determined to make his mate feel good back. 

Irkens were so, so noisy in heat. Especially when it was their turn to be somewhat submissive. Chirps, purrs, chitters, moans, whimpers - Zim gave the xenophile everything he could want to hear. Including cries of Dib’s own name.

His hand reached to Zim’s antennae, stroking long and softly up the base. The alien squirmed, whimpering - a good whimper. A great whimper. One, two, three strokes from base to tip, before Dib stuck to the tip. He smoothed his thumb over the sensitive bulb at the end, rubbing it between his fingers and letting his horny little invader squirm. 

And by god did he squirm.

Zim kneaded the skin of Dib’s waist, pleased out of his mind with how things were going. He was living this up, loving the attention and praise and care. He loved to be doted on. He loved Dib. He loved this.

Dib purred softly under his breath, whispering praises and sweet-talking him. “You’re so good, my little invader.” This round felt faster, and the human could tell they'd be pushed over the edge much sooner. “You’re so beautiful, and handsome, and wonderful. So strong, and mighty.”

The irken ate this up.

It was clear the end was coming. Grunting softly, the human smiled softly with one last inquiry of consent. “Inside or out?” Zim’s response was a mere, strained ‘don’t care’ - it’d be up to the human with this one. Dib released his hold on the antennae, which earned a small pout - but the pout faded as Dib gripped Zim’s jaw firmly and flashed his teeth. His tone lowered, husky and thick, as he demanded, “Scream my name for me when you finish, pretty boy.”

Fuck. Fuck, yeah, Zim’d do that. His fuschia eyes flew wide, staring up at Dib in the most lovestruck, turned on manner. With another good one, two, three pumps, Zim did just that, yelping and babbling Dib’s name, calling out to him as his claws bore into his human’s back and he curled his head forward.

Dib did not pull Zim out this time, letting his warm, syrupy cum fill him up. As it spilled within him, the human finally let the pulsating of his partner’s dick to trigger his own climax. While Zim screamed Dib’s name, the human repaid the favor, shouting his own tirade while wave after wave hit them.

This one may have gone shorter, but goddamn did the climax last longer. Twitching, shaking, and letting out strained grunts, Dib rode his high, grinding against his mate until they were both completely spent. He let himself fall against his boyfriend, 

Without leaving a second to spare, irken arms wrapped tight around Dib, keeping them locked together as the irken pressed his face into Dib’s skin. This was _his_ mate and he was _not_ letting go. 

The afterglow was thick, with the two of them cuddling close and a rumbling purr flowing from the irken. Dib peppered Zim in kisses. “You did so wonderful. You always do - because _you’re_ so wonderful.” He nuzzled his mate, happily and lovingly.

“Mmm,” the irken murmured, nuzzling back. “You’re alright.”

“Hey!”

Zim giggled, slapping his antennae against Dib’s face. “You did good too.” Skin contact was good. Skin contact was so nice. The invader wrapped his limbs around Dib as tight as possible, refusing to let go and wishing there was enough of Dib to encase his whole body.

“You feel nice.”

Dib kissed his head in response.

“You smell nice.”

The human snorted, rubbing his cheek on Zim’s head. “Usually I smell like sweat and hormones.”

“You still do, but I like them.” Their afterglow was spent blissfully cuddled together. The itch and yearn and ache were still present, but for now had subsided into needy snuggling. A warm hand smoothed over atop Zim’s PAK - a gesture that was met with trust.

Exhaling softly, Dib lifted his head away. “We’re going to take a break, okay? I want to clean us up and get some food, that alright?”

“Mmm…” The irken nodded. “Yeah.”  
The human tried to pull away, but couldn’t. “Zim?”  
“Mm?”  
“You need to let go of me in order for that to happen.”  
“Mm.” He clung tighter.  
“Few more minutes?”  
“Few more minutes.”

Dib let him cling, okay with this outcome. But, uh… “Zim?”

The irken squished his face against Dib’s chest. “Yeah?”

“Can you at least take your dick out for now?”

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this in like four or five hours... i was FEELING it.
> 
> feel free to leave comments (please leave comments)  
> both characters are the same age and adults!!!!  
> my zadr tumblr is zimathan
> 
> dis gay tho


End file.
